Teenage Zombieland
by snape-rules44
Summary: What happens when all the zombie movies become real? Follow 8 teens as they try to survive in a real life horror movie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys, another story! This is going to be like zombieland/shaun of the dead, but with me and my own friends. All last names have been changed btw. So, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Thanks**

Randi was walking. She did that a lot, it made her feel good. When she started to run, she put her iPod on so she could listen to some music. As _Viva la Vida_ was playing, she reached her house. It was only when she turned around that she realised someone had been running behind her.

XXXXX

Parker was just sitting at home, watching Netflix like normal, when he heard the scream. It came from outside, so he cautiously got up and looked through the window. What he saw was _not_ pretty. There was his neighbour, that old lady Mrs. Smitt, being…_ eaten_ by her granddaughter. He knew he needed to get help. He called 911, but it was busy. He tried his parents and his sister, but got the voicemail for all of them. That wasn't a good sign, Parker thought.

XXXXX

Sofia had conveniently been playing Black Ops zombies when her front door opened. She thought it would be her parents' home from work late again, but she heard bangs, and groaning, and decided to see what was going on. What she found was her dad, dragging her mom, who looked… well she looked dead. Her dad didn't look that great either. He has blood all over him, and several chunks taken out of his arms and legs. When he collapsed, Sofia ran over to him. She stole a quick glance at her mom. She was gone, that was for sure. When her dad got back up again, she was so relieved, she didn't even notice his eyes.

XXXXX

Tomas and Shane were watching Hot Fuzz for the 27th time when the news came on. They were about to flip the channel, when they heard the word _zombie_. Thinking it was a joke, Shane turned it up. The news reporter was standing in the middle of chaos. That's the only way you could describe the complete and utter pandemonium that was people running, fires, and lots of guns.

XXXXX

Emily was walking her dog when he ran away as fast as he could. He was a big dog, so she had to let go of the leash. She turned around to see what he was running from, and saw a man running towards her. She looked closer for a second, before running away as fast as her dog.

XXXXX

Grace and Terra had been walking in Rocky Point, when Terra's phone started ringing. It was their best friend Randi.

"Hey Randi, what's up?" Terra asked cheerily.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know yet? It's all over the news!" Randi replied panicky.

"What is?" Terra said, beginning to get worried.

"You guys will never believe me, but ok. There is a literal zombie apocalypse beginning to happen, NOW! You guys, I already phoned all my friends, and we agreed to meet up at the church where youth group is. It will be hopefully easy to defend! You guys need to get there ASAP!"

"Be right there,"

XXXXX

Within 20 minutes, everybody had arrived at the church. Randi opened the door, they all ran in, and quickly locked it again.

"Umm, Randi?" Grace asked. "Where did you get a key to a church?"

Randi smiled.

"My mom works here. I grabbed her key ring and, um, I kinda drove here." She said sheepishly.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? We live 20 blocks away; did you want me to WALK?"

"Wait..." Parker said, catching on. "Where IS your family?"

"Dead. All of them." She said coldly. "I assume it's the same for all of you, seeing as you didn't bring anyone else?"

Most of the kids there looked down sadly. A few were even crying.

"But listen, ok?" Randi said to them all. "I brought you all here because you are the people that matter most to me. Well, and Karina, but she was shot accidently on the way here… anyways, I plan to survive this, and I assume all of you do too. So were going to fight these things, and were going to _win_."

They all looked pretty determined by this point, and nodded their heads.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is this; Parker and me will go to the nearest grocery store, and get everything we can that will be useful. Shane and Tomas, you start barricading all the other doors but this one. Sofia, Emily, you two go explore and see what we have here that will be of any use, including food. Grace, Terra, you go find the baseball bats we have downstairs, and any other things that could work as weapons. Got it?"

There were yeses, and people nodding their head.

"Ok guys, now come on, in your groups, do your job! Parker, come with me,"

"Why do I get stuck with you on the dangerous job?" He asked.

"Because… I didn't really have another use for you, your one of my best friends, and I trust you." Randi said with a smile. "But if you let me die, I give Grace permission to kick your ass."

"Understandable." Parker said with a grin. A grin that quickly faded when he saw the look that Grace was giving him. The message was pretty clear: She dies; you become the next happy meal.

XXXXX

Grace and Terra went downstairs, into the somewhat creepy basement, turning on all the lights as they went. They entered the craft/storage room, and opened up all of the cupboards. Then they began to count it all.

XXXXX

"Come on Tomas, this way," Shane said, heading upstairs. "There's a ton of heavy stuff up here,"

"Coming" He responded.

When they got upstairs, they grabbed all the cabinets, all the chairs, and the sound booth (that one took a while, they had to pull out all the wires first), and began to strategically place them in front of doors and some of the windows.

XXXXX

Sofia and Emily went to the kitchen first. There wasn't much. Some juice, hot chocolate mix, iced tea mix, and some milk for liquids. There was also a kettle, which would help a lot if they had to boil water to make it safe. For food: a grand total of 3 eggs, a half filled bottle of ketchup, an almost full jar or mayonnaise, and some pop tarts. That was it for food, which would last them a couple of days, at the most.

"Let's hope that Randi and Parker pick up a lot of food!" Sofia said glumly, as they began to see what else was useable for anything.

XXXXX

Randi and Parker headed to the parking lot very carefully, with Parker carrying a fire poker he found, and Randi one of the baseball bats.

They only found two zombies, both of which were too busy enjoying their "manwich" to notice the two people sneaking up on them. By the time they did, most of the usable brain matter they had left was spread across the cement.

"Come on, more will be here soon," Parker said, moving towards the only car in the entire parking lot.

Randi unlocked the car, and slid into the driver's seat. Parker was staring at her like she had just turned into a zombie.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you get to drive?" Parker said, sounding only a little bit scared.

"I drove here didn't I?" Was the only response. "And if you don't get in now, I'm leaving without you."

"You wouldn't do that, you have your glare then smile look on, that means you joking!"

"Okay, so I won't leave you here, but GET IN!" Randi yelled.

Parker slid in on the other side of the car.

When they got to the nearest Safeway, they hopped out, and quickly ran inside. Parker grabbed one of the carts. Randi rolled her eyes with a smile and kept walking. What she didn't notice was that Parker wasn't behind her. She spun around quickly, to see Parker trying to fight off three zombie employees at once.

"_PARKER!_"

**AN: ok guys, what do you think? I know most of you guys are my friends, but imma gonna say this anyways: stories are no fun without Romance. Im going to put a poll on my page for couple pairings for people to vote on. If it won't work for some reason, leave a review with any couples you want. And again, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Randi ran to him as fast as she could. This was NOT happening. She was the one who made him come with her, she was NOT going to just let him die like this, because of her mistake.

She hit one of the zombies on the head with the bat, and he dropped dead Rage had a lot of power. She quickly dispatched the other on too, and turned to find the third, also looking for Parker while she was at it.

Her gaze fell upon a sight that would give her nightmares forever. The third zombie was attacking Parker. He was fighting it off okay, but he had already been bitten. Randi ran to them, killed the zombie, and stared at Parker.

"You were bitten," She stated simply. She couldn't believe this.

"Y-yeah," Parker responded.

They both knew what came next. When a person was bitten, they turned into a zombie. You had to kill them either way. But to do that to your best friend…she didn't know if she could. So she would risk taking him back to the church.

"Follow me," Randi said, grabbing his blood covered hand.

He followed numbly, limping because of the bite on his left thigh. He was losing blood fast.


End file.
